


Guarded & Covered

by ried (riiiied)



Category: fault (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/F, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 00:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riiiied/pseuds/ried
Summary: Flora helps her friends cover up their tracks, even if she wishes it wasn't necessary.





	Guarded & Covered

**Author's Note:**

> The _World of fault_ comics were fun & informative but the last chapter also destroyed some of my shippy Selphine ideas, so have a really short, sorta bittersweet Ritona/Selphine, heh.
> 
> (Previously posted for the prompt "A/B + C".)

“Sorry for making you cover up for us again, Flora.”

“It’s fine, it’s not like I’m not used to doing stuff for you over the years. Besides, after what you two have been through, you more than deserve to relax together.”

Flora looked at Ritona and Selphine. For a future queen to take a walk guarded by her Royal Guardian wasn’t something of concern in itself, but between the frequency with which it had been happening lately and the push to prepare for a new heir considering the danger the kingdom had just undergone, disapproving noises had started to pipe up around the royal court. Flora herself was not a complete stranger to the idea of being expected to marry for strategic purposes, being part of the Serenhaide court, but the Serenhaides were only a branch family and she wasn’t the eldest child. She could only imagine the pressure being put on Selphine.

“Thanks so much, Flora.” This time it was Selphine’s turn to thank her. “You’ve done a lot during the crisis too.”

“I’m just doing my job. And besides,” she paused to glance over to Ritona, “it’s great seeing someone else ensuring Ritona doesn’t just lock herself in during her downtime.”

“Excuse me, when was the last time I did that?”

At Ritona’s indignant reply, Flora laughed. “Gotta make sure you don’t fall back into old habits. But seriously… I’m glad you’re both still doing so well.”

Flora watched the way Ritona & Selphine held each others’ hand, how Selphine slowly leaned against Ritona, and she kind of wished their positions wasn’t as they were so she could just be straightforwardly glad about her long-time friend finding someone who made her happy.

“Well, I gotta head off, but… good luck. And just call me if you need me again.”


End file.
